Chosen
"My name? Long ago, such worthless details fell from memory. I know only the lust for glorious battle - for blood, for victory! I seek only the Eye of Tzeentch - his favour, his grace, his Dark Gifts - that through them, I may be remade - reborn! Why do we raid your lands? Why do we burn your homes? Why do we flay your flesh? To serve the Lord of Change and his magnificent designs." - An unknown Chosen of Tzeentch Αχ οι Chosen! Οι εκλεκτοί...οι προταθλητές Tzeentch ειναι πραγματικά αξιοθαύμαστοι, κυριευμένοι από τις ευλογίες των σκοτεινών θεών, αυτά τα "μαμούθ" έχουν και την δύναμη αλλά και το μέγεθος για να συγκριθούν ακόμα και με τα πιό τρομερά πλάσματα. Η χοντρή στολή τους μπορεί να αντέξει τα πιο ανελέητα χτυπήματα, ενώ τα τεράστια τους όπλα μπορούν να πετσοκόψουν ακόμα και την σκληρότερη άμυνα. Αλλά όλα έχουν και ένα "τίμημα"- οι Chosen είναι δεμένοι με τον Tzeentch, και πρέπει συνεχώς να κερδίζουν την εύνοια του. Αυτό σημαίνει κάτι περισσότερο από θάνατο και σφαγές. Για να κερδίσουν την επιείκεια του Changer of Ways, οι Chosen πρέπει να είναι πονηροί όσο και αιμοβόροι. Μόνο μέσω προσεχτικού σχεδιασμού και πλοκής μπορεί ένας Chosen να βρει παγματικά την εύνοια του θεού του. Ειδικότητα του Chosen of Tzeentch Ο Tzeentch περιμένει από τους πρωταθλητές του να είναι και ενεργοί πολεμιστές αλλά και αξιοθαύμαστοι οργανωτές. Ως αποτέλεσμα, οι Chosen που ξεχωρίζουν σε αυτά τα πράγματα είναι χρισμένοι με προφανή χαρίσματα. Αυτά τα σκοτεινά Δώρα (Dark Gifts) επιτρέπουν στους Chosen να χειριστούν κατάλληλα την απίστευτη δύναμη των Chaos. Ενώ αυτό τους διοχετεύει με ακόμη περισσότερη δύναμη, διωχνει οποιοδήποτε απομεινάρι που μπορεί να τους θυμίζει ελάχιστα από την ανθρωπινή τους φύση μέσα στο σκοτεινό και αιματηρό μυαλό τους. Αυτά τα Dark Gifts παρέχουν στον πολεμιστή εξαιρετικά πολεμικά skills, αυξάνοντας την αντοχή τους, την δύναμη τους και ακόμα επιτρέποντάς τους την εκμετάλευση(χρησιμοποίηση) Winds of Magic. Παίζοντας ως Chosen Πάνω από όλα, ως Chosen Champion, θα αναζητάτε την εκτίμηση του Tzeentch. Η πορεία σας θα είναι σκληρή, ενώ θα αναζητάτε για πάντα μια μεγαλύτερη δόξα για τα μάτια του Raven God παίζοντας σημαντικό ρόλο στα τρομακτικά πλάνα του και εγκληματικά σχέδια του. Εσόκλειστος μέσα σε "βλάσφιμη" πανοπλία heavy armor, θα προσπαθήσεις να είσαι πρώτος σε κάθε μάχη, όπου εκεί θα εξαπολύεις την δύναμη των Dark Gifts που θα κατέχεις ενάντια των εχθρών σου. Συχνά θα σε καλούνε για να προστατέψεις τους ασήμαντους και τους αδύναμους, όχι από συμπόνια, αλλά από υπακοή στον επίβουλο θεό σου. Παλεύοντας τουςChosen Μόνο θάνατος - είτε ο δικός σας είτε ο δικός τους - φέρνει ελπίδα για αποφυγή από την τρομακτική μάχη μαζί τους, που προκαλεί φόβο, καταστροφή και πόνο. Η καλύτερη επιλογή που έχετε είναι να κάνετε απλά τα πάντα και οτιδήποτε για να τους νικήσετε και να τους βγάλετε από την μάχη το γρηγορότερο δυνατό. Είναι λοξοί και επεμβένουν πάντα, οπότε είναι ανορθόδοξο να τους αφήσετε να χρησιμοποιούν τα Dark Gifts για να οδηγούν την μάχη. Εφόσον είναι πιο επικίνδυνοι σε κοντινή μάχη, σοφά γκρουπ θα συγκεντροθούν στην μαγεία και στα βέλη για να τους επιτεθούν νωρίς στην μάχη. Εάν αποτύχετε , τότε η μόνη σας ελπίδα θα είναι μια πολύ οργανωμένη και σοβαρή κοντινή μάχη - αν και θα είναι περισσότερο ένας αγώνας ενάντια του σκότους και του τρόμου εφόσον αυτά τα θηρία θα είναι συνεχώς στα πόδια σας μέσα. Η εμφάνιση των Chosen * Περίκομψη και λαμπρά γυαλισμένη heavy armor φτιαγμένη από περίεργα, μυτερά υλικά και διακοσμημένη με τα χρώματα και τα σύμβολά του Tzeentch. * Χρησιμοποιούν heavy shields που κουβαλάν το εμβλημα και τα σύμβολα του God. * Κρατούν τεράστια melee weapons με μεγαλη καταστροφική δύναμη. Chaos Chosen Career Masteries Μη σας ξεγελάει η τεράστια εμφάνιση τους!!! Μπορεί να είναι τεράστιοι και να αντέχουν πολύ αλλά όχι και χαζοί. Αποτελούν το "πρώτο όπλο" στην μάχη μέσα, κρατώντας όπλα τεράστια μεγέθους εμπλουτισμένα με την καταστροφική δύναμη των Chaos, ικανά να σας πετσοκόψουν ανελέητα. Αποτελούν τον φόβο και τον τρόμο στην μάχη μέσα και αλίμονο σε αυτούς που θα τους υποτιμήσουν απλά ώς βάρβαρους. Είναι πολύ έξυπνοι πολεμιστές που προκαλούν κάτι παραπάνω από τον απλό θάνατο. Οπότε προσοχή! Chosen Mechanic (Τακτική τους) Οι Chosen είναι ευλογιμένοι από την δύναμη του Tzeentch που τους έχει χαρίσει πολλαπλά dark gifts, δυνάμεις του Chaos που μπορούν να επικαλεστούν ανα πάσα στιγμή στην μάχη μέσω του ίδιου του σώματός τους. Αυτές οι δυνάμεις ξεπετάγονται στην διάρκεια της μάχης, σε μορφή αύρας. Αυτές οι αύρες θα γίνονται αντιληπτές σε όλους εξαιτίας των φωτισμών τους και η δύναμή τους τεράστια. Θα τους επιτρέπει να εκτοξεύουν χτυπήματα σε συνδυασμό με μία μορφή σκοτεινής δύναμης ικανής να συντρήψει τους πάντες στο μπροστινό πεδίο μάχης, την ίδια την δύναμη του Tzeentch. Chosen Masteries (ταλέντα) Path of Strife (Ο δρόμος της σύγκρουσης) Το Path of Strife έχει να κάνει άμεσα και βίαια με το "κοπάνισμα" των εχθρών σου. Αυτός που θα ειδικεύεται σε αυτό το "talent build" θα κουβαλάει το πιο πιθανόν ένα τεράστιο όπλο αντί για ασπίδα, που θα του μεγαλώνει δραματικά την δύναμη του στα χτυπήματα , εις βάρος βέβαια της προστασίας που θα του προσέφερε μια ασπίδα. Θα μπορούν βέβαια άνετα να εξοπλιστούν και με ασπίδα εφόσον αυτό είναι αναγκαίο πλάνο μάχης...αλλά δεν θα είναι και ότι το καλύτερο... Path of Retaliation (Ο δρόμος της ανταπόδοσης) Το Path of Retaliation είναι μια εξαίσια ειδικότητα Mastery , για αυτoύς που θα προτιμούν να εξαντλούν τους εχθρούς τους, αφήνοντάς τους να χτυπούν ασπίδα μέχρι να κουραστούν. ΛΟΛ. ..και έπειτα να τους χτυπήσουν ανελέητα με έξυπνές και αλυσιδωτές κινήσεις. Ένας ειδικός σε αυτό το build, θα είναι το άτομο που θα ορίζει που θα βρίσκονται τα όρια της μάχης, εφόσον αυτοί θα είναι και πρώτη μούρη στην μάχη μέσα. (μπροστά μπροστά λολ). Path of Discord (Ο δρόμος της ασυμφωνίας) Το Path of Discord είναι αυτό που προχωράει πιο βαθιά στα δώρα του Tzeentch's, και αυτοί που έχουν επιλέξει αυτό το build θα έχουν πλήρως κατανοήσει πώς να χειριστούν τις δυνάμης του Chaos που θα βρίσκονται μέσα τους. Θα μπορούν να εκτοξεύουν ποσά μαγικής δύναμης, ή να χρησιμοποιούν μαγεία για να μπουστάρουν τα melee χτυπήματά τους. Η γνώση τους για μαγεία βέβαια δεν θα είναι παρόμοια με αυτήν των συναδέλφων Magus, αλλά θα είναι αρκετή για να μπορούν να γίνονται ακόμα πιο δυνατοί στις melee επιθέσεις τους. Abilities Σύνδεσμοι *Ο Chosen στο Warhammer Online *Ο Chosen στο Greek Warhammer Online Κατηγορία:Careers